1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible tops for vehicles.
2. Background Art
DE 943 747 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,857) describes a convertible vehicle roof having a folding top movable between a closed position in which the top covers the vehicle interior and a stored position in which the top is folded and stowed in a storage compartment in the rear of the vehicle to thereby expose the vehicle interior. The top has a frame having oppositely disposed side rails. Each side rail has a pair of pivotally connected rail sections which break inward (i.e., transverse) of the vehicle body when the top is folded. The frame has front, intermediate, and rear bows extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The front bow attaches to a windshield frame of the vehicle when the top is in the closed position. The intermediate and rear bows may swivel about y-parallel articulated joints for supporting a fabric cover of the top. A retaining bracket situated in the rear part of the top secures the rear part of the fabric cover under tension when the top is in the closed position. Each pair of side rail sections includes three z-parallel rotary joints. This allows the side rails to fold transversely, which in turn ensures a linear motion of the front bow in the x-direction towards the intermediate and rear bows when the top is being folded. The top has a relatively large space requirement when it is folded in its stored position.